fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SM64 Bloopers: Villains United!
SM64 Bloopers: Villains Unite! is a fanfiction written by ObjectDestroyer101. SM64 Bloopers are made by a famous machinimist named SuperMarioGlitchy4 (or SMG4 for short). Summary SMG3 is out for revenge on SMG4 and friends. So he assembles a team of bad guys to help him defeat SMG4 and conquer the world. Plot Ques Dr. Robotnik Theme SMG3: SMG4, oh, how I hate him! Every defeat, every battle, he has been nothing but trouble. But now, it is all over now that I have made the master plan! MUAHAHAHAHA! Bowser: And how are you sure this "master plan" is gonna work, unlike your last plans? SMG3: Shut up! That's in the past! This time, I'm sure this plan is gonna work, If I am not...SMG3, SMG4's evil and superior doppleganger! Bowser: What about me? SMG3: No one cares about you? Now, here's the plan. I spent 3 hours building this giant robot, and with this, I'll take over the world! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bowser: Oooooooh. Scary. SMG3: You'll see. YOU ALL WILL SEE!!! Five Minutes Later Ques Groose's Theme SMG3: Ow. Pain hurts. Bowser: Haha! You failed so badly! SMG3: Shut up! How was I supposed to know there was a Waluigi Launcher behind me? Bowser: Maybe you should give up and be like me! SMG3: Ugh, this is hopeless! I can't even do this by myself! Bowser: You have me. SMG3: Go to hell Bowser! You're no help! I can't even do all this by myself. *Light bulb appears* SMG3: That's it! I'll get someone to help me! Bowser: Hello? I'm right here. SMG3: Shut the f*** up! I'll assemble evil super villains that will help me get rid of him, and with all of us together, WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! Bowser: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA- SMG3: Shut up. I do the evil laughing. Now, I just need to find them. And I just know how... In a graveyard (Cues NSMBU Soda Jungle Haunted Swamp) Bowser: This place is scary. Why are we even here? SMG3: It's part of our mission. The first guy we need is out here. Bowser: Ugh. But I wanna go home and listen to Justin Beiber- SMG3: STOP! Where here. They both stopped in front of a grave that read, Here lies John Gayhem. He loved pyramids. Bowser: Our first villain is a dead guy? SMG3: No. We just need to revive him. SMG3 pulls out a green mushroom out of his pocket. SMG3: This better work. SMG3 buries the mushroom in the grave and waits patiently, until a hand pops out. Bowser: AH! ZOMBIE!!! Then, rising from the ground is one of Mario's enemies, John Gayhem. John: I LIVE!!! Wait, where am I? Who are you? SMG3: I am SMG3. Your new savior and awesome king! John: ...... SMG3: Remember that one video? John: Oh, it's you. the guy that blew up in the black hole. (Flashback of a past video) SMG3: Shut up! It was that stupid Mario's fault, and I want you to be part of my latest scheme. John: Does it involve bullet bill launchers? SMG3: Even better. You must come with me. John: To where? SMG3: My hideout of course. SMG3's hideout turns out to be a regular old dumpster (Cues Hotel Dusk - Drunken Waltz) John: This is your hideout? SMG3: Shut up! I had a tower but it got destroyed. Bowser: Hey, why can't I go in? SMG3: Too crowded. John: So, what's the plan? SMG3: We need more villains- Suddenly, a dump truck picks up the dumpster and empties it with both villains inside SMG3: After we find a new hideout! Later in an unknown location, here resides Admiral S. Swipe (Cues Noki Bay Theme) Admiral: Ugh. It's been two years since those stupid people ruined my treasure collection and killed my army. Now I'm stuck on an island with no one except my new collection. Suddenly, SMG3 and John land crash on the island while Bowser lands his clown car SMG3: Damn it Bowser, Why did you drop us? Bowser: You told me to let you down. Admiral: Who are you people? SMG3: We are the elite team of super villains achieving world domination. We are looking for recruits, and we were hoping you would join us. Admiral: And why would I do that? John: Because, we have the location of this fish you've always wanted. *shows him a picture of Boopkins* Admiral: *gasp* That's it. That's the fish I've been looking for. SMG3: We'll need your help if you want this retard to your "collection" Admiral: As much as I would like to join, how would we take over the world without my army? They all drowned. Remember? (More flashbacks) SMG3: I'm sure well come up with something. Now come. We must find the next villain. At Green Hill Zone (Cues Robotnik Theme) Eggman *repeatedly says PINGAS* Sonic: He didn't take his medicine, did he? Badnik: Nope. Eggman: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have made the ultimate invention. I called it...THE EGG TOASTER!!! Sonic: Eggman, shut up. Nobody cares! Eggman: Why do you have to be so rude? Sonic: You're a middle-aged old man who builds useless things. Eggman: Fine! Go then! I'll just toast my eggs by myself! Sonic: OK. Bye. Eggman: No wait...I was kidding! I'm so lonely. SMG3: Excuse me sir? Eggman: What is it? SMG3: Are you Dr. Eggman? Eggman: That's Dr. Ivo Eggman to you! John: This is the so-called genius? Admiral: He looks fat. Eggman: Hey! Evil geniuses have feelings too you know. SMG3: I guess you'll have to do. Come with me. We have things to discuss. Eggman: NO! You can't make me. SMG3: Uh...we have cookies. Eggman: .....I CALL SHOTGUN! Inside a town (Cues Onett Theme) Dr. Pootis: HAHAHA! I am the most dangerous villain in history! Civilian: Hey, shut up. Dr. Pootis: NO! SMG3: Hey f**ker! Dr. Pootis: What the f**k do you want? SMG3: We'll give you world domination if you help us take over the world. Dr. Pootis: Why would I work with tiny baby men? SMG3: We'll give you 3 bucks. Dr. Pootis: Yes! Bowser: Hey guys. I'm back from the strip club. Bower was unfortunate to get left behind as SMG3 and his other villains leave him Bowser: Hey! That's my car! After recruitng enough villains, they all met back in the remains of SMG3's previous hideout, SMG3's Gauntlet of Gloom Eggman: Why the hell are we in a dump? SMG3: STFU! Anyways, you all are probably wondering why I called you here. Saiko: Yeah, what's the big deal? Grand Dad: I had to pause the Avengers Infinity War movie so this better be important. Category:SM64 Bloopers Category:SMG4 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction